Not On Your Leash
by WildAndFreeHearts
Summary: Perdi always gos out. But today, it's Pongo's turn. ...Then again no-one said he couldn't just go where-ever he wanted. Pongo/Buster slash.


**Disclaimer: **I do not own Lady And The Tramp, or 101 Dalmatians. Or any of their characters.

**Warnings:** This is a **slash** story meaning that **two males** will be a **dominant pairing.** There are **major hints of prostitution **in this story. Also I made Perdi sound kind of mean, and it sound like Pongo's home life pretty much sucks. XD

**STUFF YOU NEED TO READ!:** Right now this is just a one-shot, but if I get enough good reviews, I might do a continuation... possibly a full-fledged story. ...SO REVIEW IF YOU WOULD LIKE THAT!

**~0*0~0*0~ Story Start! 0*0~0*0~**

God it was a great feeling to get out of that damned house, what with all of Perdi's yapping lately. She kept complaining about the puppies. Pongo took care of the brats day in and out, while she went out with her lady friends and yet she had the _gall _to call _him _lazy. Well, she was getting a dose of her own medicine today. He had had enough. He was going to be the one to have a day on the town today, while she sat trapped in the house with all that 'She pushed me!' ' Nuh-Uh!' ' Yuh-Huh!' Bull-crap. The Dalmatian snickered to himself softly, just imaging how much trouble the kids must have been causing by now.

He was so caught up in his own thought that he wasn't watching where his own feet were taking him. Suddenly, he found himself on a very undesirable part of town. It was near the local Junkyard, and the place was rumored to be full of vicious strays.

Pongo felt his tail go between his legs, as he looked nervously from side to side. He didn't see anyone, so maybe he still had a chance of getting away from here without any brutish characters spotting him.

" Hey baby, you looking for a bit of fun? " The voice was feminine and sultry... The spotted dog turned, looking at the source, a blush rising under his fur. The female was a little mature, but there was no doubting she was beautiful. She had rusty and dark-brown colored fur and she appeared to be an Afghan Hound mix. There was a definite seduction about her, as she leaned sexily against a lamp-post. She was obviously a prostitute.

" Um, n-no... No thank you. " Pongo muttered embarrassed.

She raised an eyebrow, looking him up and down. " Hmm... You're not from around here are you cuteness? " She smiled sweetly and gave him a wink. " ...I think I know what you're looking for. "

The female let out a whistle and quick as a flash, from behind a trashcan jumped a Pit-Bull.

The Pit-Bull was lean and muscular, and oh-so-manly. Pongo felt another blush rise as the larger dog flashed him a dazzling smile. " Well, well, well, what do you have here Ruby? Looks like you found us another house-pet. "

Ruby giggled. " He came looking for some fun Buster. But he didn't want any from _me._ "

Buster's smile seemed to falter as he looked over Pongo's small frame. " I don't know... I might break him or something, he's so tiny. "

Ruby let lose another one of her high pitched giggles. " Well, let's _hope so_. "

Pongo was confused and scared. Just what was going on here? ...They couldn't possibly think that he... That he had come down here for... _sex with a man?_

" Um look, I-I didn't mean to come down here, it was just a mistake and- "

Rudy and Buster exchanged glances, before the Afghan turned and started walking away down the street. " Yeah, that's what they all say honey... They jut keep coming back. Every time. "

As Ruby disappeared around a corner, Pongo felt his stomach turn. What was going to happen now? Was this big canine going to rape him?

Buster sighed, looking at the frightened Dalmatian with pity. " Hey relax, I'm not going to do anything you don't tell me to. " Suddenly a stern look came across his face. " But when the time comes to pay me, you had better do it or else I'll- " An evil growl sounded from Buster's muzzle, all his bright, sharp teeth showing.

Pongo gulped painfully. Oh god, what was he going to do? This guy didn't seem to be getting the picture! " But I don't want to have sex! I just got lost! " Pongo wailed. " I don't want to be here! "

A stupefied look crossed the Pit-Bull's face. " Y-You mean you _don't want to have sex with me?_ "

Pongo was sure he had never seen or heard anyone so offended as the other dog before him. " Well... No. "

A few minutes of flabbergasted silence fell between them. ...What to do now?

Slowly Buster began to chuckle, which quickly turned into a full fledged laugh.

Pongo looked at the Pit-Bull horrified. Their was nothing funny about this! ...Well... maybe there was.

The Dalmatian soon himself joining in, laughing out loud at the sheer absurdity of the moment.

When the laughter finally did out, Buster walked over to the other canine, smiling kindly.

" Hey Dalmatian boy,- " Before Pongo even had time to react, the Pit-Bull licked him quickly across the muzzle." Come back anytime. "

Buster winked and started off down the street Ruby had left down. " Hey mom, wait up! "

Pongo stood frozen in the spot he was standing.

_...Mom? Oh crap, I have to get back to Perdi! _But just what was he going to say happened today? He had just gone for a walk, that's what he'd say...

_Yeah, a walk. _Pongo looked up and down the street paranoid, before slinking back in the direction of his home.


End file.
